forhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Battering Ram (Siege Engine)
Battering Rams are siege engines used to break down gates and fortified walls. Overview Battering Rams in their simplest forms are logs used to batter obstacles. As fortifications advanced, so have the rams used to knock them down. They are now massive machines that need to be mounted on a wheeled frame and need a crew to operate with a large ram to be used against fortifications. When a battering ram is in position, a crew of soldiers at the rear operate a series of pulleys to pull the ram back. They will then let it go and impact the fortification. Battering rams are effective siege machines used to breach fortifications that would otherwise be unassailable. However, they are also vulnerable and are prime targets for defending armies. Usage All three factions utilize these against their enemies and each utilize a unique ram head. The Knights have a goat head at the front. The Vikings have a bear. And the Samurai have a komainu. The Blackstone Legion built a much larger and armored battering ram to attack Svengård. Apollyon specifically ordered one of such size to be created because she knew that she could not take too long laying siege to the storehouse. This ram used an eagle head. Breach In Breach the Attacking team must escort a battering ram through the map and breach two gates in order to reach the Commander at the center of the fortress. The battering ram is manned by several Pikemen inside, repeating a chant as they push the ram forward. The ram has 9000 health points, though it can be changed in custom matches. Destruction of the ram is one means of victory for the defending team. While pikemen, ballistae, and the Cauldron are able to damage the ram, archers and Heroes are not. The only exception for Heroes are feats which they can use to target the ram. The progress of the Ram's travel depends on circumstances: * Normal movement: When there is either an Attacking Hero or Pikemen nearby, the Ram will proceed as normal. The same occurs when both are present, but there are also Defending Pikemen and/or Heroes. * Enhanced movement: This state happens when there are no enemies nearby the Ram, and both an Attacking Hero and Pikemen are present around it. In this state, the Ram moves at twice the pace. * No movement: When no attacking forces are around the Ram, the Ram will be held at a stop. When at the gate, the ram will take several moments to charge, the speed depending on the number of allies nearby, similar to the mechanic of when is on the move. The ram normally charges at 2% every second, whereas it's enhanced charge speed is as fast as 6.6% per second. This leads to normal charge time taking 50 seconds, whereas enhanced charge time can be as little as 15. Each Ram attack on the gate is 900 damage, requiring three Ram attacks to break down a Gate if the Gate hasn't be reinforced by a Shield Banner. KnightBatteringRam.jpg|Knight Ram VikingBatteringRam.jpg|Viking Ram SamuraiBatteringRam.jpg|Samurai Ram BatteringRamRear.jpg KniRam.png VikRam.png SamRam.png Ram-0.png|Standard Ram ArmoredRam.png|Armored Ram Category:Siege Equipments